A multi-speaker wireless audio system uses a media source to transmit data to multiple speakers over a wireless network. The speakers each receive a digital data stream over the wireless network and convert the digital data stream to an analog audio output. Based on variations in the speakers and the data conversion rates, the audio output by the speakers may be out of synchronization. The audio quality of the audio output by the multiple speakers is reduced when out of synchronization.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.